1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a leg positioning and training device useful for golfers in achieving proper weight shift during a golf swing. The device of this invention comprises a platform having a rotatable foot base plate attached thereto. Extending upwardly from the foot base plate, and angularly adjustable with regard to a plane normal to the foot base plate, is an ankle support. The foot base plate and the ankle support receive the back foot and ankle of the golfer as he or she stands to address the ball. Operatively attached to the ankle support is a strain gauge that is responsive to pressure applied to the ankle support by the golfer during the course of the golf swing. The strain gauge is operatively connected to an indicator that is mounted on the platform such that it is visible to the golfer during and after the golf swing. By calibrating the strain gauge to a series of a lights on the indicator, one may observe the relative amount of pressure applied to the ankle support during the golf swing, and make necessary adjustments so that weight shift is appropriate for properly striking the golf ball.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Given the extreme popularity of the game of golf, worldwide, one can easily find literally hundreds, if not thousands, of golf training aids that are promoted as being useful in teaching a golfer a correct swing and in training the golfer to repeat a proper swing. Such devices are readily available in retail stores and pro-shops, and a large number of the prior art devices are taught in prior patent literature. Some devices are actually worn by the golfer, while others might be described as almost a “cage” in which the golfer stands while practicing and perfecting the golf swing.
Notwithstanding the large number of such devices that are known in the prior art, there remains a need for a device that is simple, easily transported, durable, and capable of providing virtually instantaneous feedback to the user.
The present invention particularly addresses proper positioning of the golfer's rear foot and leg, while providing an immediate, visible indication of weight shift onto that back leg during the golf swing. If the weight shift is excessive, a visible indicator provides this information to the golfer so that correction can be made. If the weight shift is appropriate for a proper golf swing, an immediate visible indicator to that effect is displayed, whereby the golfer can continue his or her practice swings in order to perfect proper weight shift.